


A Weasley Marriage of Convenience

by knight_bus_of_doom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Charlie Weasley, Bisexual Harry Potter, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_bus_of_doom/pseuds/knight_bus_of_doom
Summary: Well, if Harry's not going to marry Ginny now, how will he become an official member of the Weasley family? An impromptu competition begins: Who Will Marry Harry Potter? A fluffy, sweet one-shot get-together fic.





	A Weasley Marriage of Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> This is based (very loosely) off of [this tumblr post](https://vampirequeenoffan.tumblr.com/post/183052319370/we-got-into-a-debate-in-class-the-other-day-about). Except that the post ends up with Harry and Ginny engaged and I like this better. Also, I finished the whole thing before I realized that Hermione isn't mentioned, so just pretend that she's off studying for medical school in Australia, ok?

Harry was sitting in the Burrow, surrounded by redheads and happy for it. The empty chair by George stung, at it always would, but it was Christmas and everyone was here and even Harry and Ginny’s fairly recent breakup couldn’t quash the mood.

Of course, he wasn’t sure if it even qualified as a breakup. He and Ginny had gotten back together after the battle, and for a while it had seemed perfect. But the funerals and remembrances and hearings and awards ceremonies had petered off after a while, and Harry and Ginny had discovered that when they weren’t attending all the same events, they didn’t feel the need to spend all that much time together. Harry had his job as an assistant professor at Hogwarts, and Ginny had her position in the Holyhead Harpies. After a week of not seeing each other at all, they had sat down and realized that they hadn’t really…missed each other, and that was that. Did it count as a break up when Harry wasn’t sure if it had exactly qualified as a relationship to begin with?

Either way, it was amicable, with only a few nostalgic tears on Harry’s end. When she and Dean Thomas had started seeing each other again, he had sent him his sincere blessing and congratulations. He grinned at her across the table as Mr. Weasley continued to ramble to her and Percy about his new Teletision Set and the episode of the Bready Bunch he had seen, and she rolled her eyes back at him.

Mrs. Weasley, ignoring her husband, was busying planning Bill’s birthday party, with Bill trying his best to keep it a reasonable size.

“I just think Fleur and I would like to have it at Shell Cottage this year,” he told her, and Harry covered a laugh with a cough at Bill’s attempt to bring his much more assertive wife into the conversation. 

“Eizher way eez fine wiz me,” she said, patting his arm distractedly, and this time Harry couldn’t cover his bark of laughter. Both Bill and Mrs. Weasley looked over at him, Bill with a ‘save me’ expression.

“Oh, Harry dear, of course you’re invited as well!” Mrs. Weasley gushed, and Harry sent a look of panic at Bill as she turned from one victim to the next. “You’re still family, even if you and Ginny… well…” she looked at him with pity. “I’d always thought you would marry into the family, but you’re family either way.”

She honestly looked like she might cry—she had taken he and Ginny’s breakup the hardest out of everyone, and that included the multitude of letters they had both gotten from ‘Hinny’ fans and a truly abysmal Rita Skeeter article. Harry reached out and patted Mrs. Weasley on the arm, trying to comfort her and sending a warning look to Ginny over her shoulder.

“Maybe they’ll enter a marriage of convenience, still,” George said, laughing when Harry shifted his warning look, now a glare, in his direction. _Don’t give her ideas_ he tried to think at George.

“I think Dean might have something to say about that,” Ron quipped.

“Honestly, Ron. We’ve been dating for less than a month, don’t go planning our wedding just yet,” Ginny said calmly, showing none of Harry’s panic and reaching for the peas. “Plus, he might not mind as much as you think, Harry and Dean are both bisexual.”

“What?!” Ron, Fleur, and George said at the same time, and Harry marveled at the strange combination of people.

“You knew I was bi,” he told Ron in confusion, as Fleur looked disgruntled and started mumbling to Bill. “What, Fleur?”

“I ‘ave lost a betting pool on you, ‘arry,” she said in annoyance. “Five years later, and I ‘ave lost eet. I must write Claudiu.”

Harry stared at her, beginning to blush, hoping that this bet had been kept within Beauxbatons.

“I knew about Harry, I didn’t know _Dean_ was bi,” Ron said to Ginny. “Was he as oblivious as Harry for all of Hogwarts?”

“Hey,” Harry protested, but Ron just rolled his eyes at him.

“No one is oblivious as Harry,” Ginny replied.

“Hey!’ Harry said, louder. “I was a little busy fighting Voldemort, you know.”

“I know, Harry,” Ginny said consolingly, then turned to her brother. “How could you not know about Dean? He and Seamus only dated for like three years.”

“Three years?!” Ron squeaked. He turned to Harry. “How did we not notice our dormmates sha—dating?” he asked, changing the word at the last minute with a glance at his mother.

“I’m oblivious, remember?” Harry said, as Charlie chimed in, “Silencing charms?”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Ginny said, “I’m just saying that Dean might not mind.”

“Hey,” Bill grinned, “that also means you could marry any of us for convenience, Harry, and get into all the sweet Weasley gatherings.” Fleur smacked his arm, and he adjusted his statement. “Anyone but me.”

“Honestly, William,” Mrs. Weasley said, but Harry was slightly afraid of the hopeful glint in her eye as she got up to start clearing the table.

The children, or young adults as they were now, drifted toward the living room, Ron grabbing a last roll before the plate levitated away. “No one is marrying my best mate,” he said through a mouthful of bread.

“You were fine when it was me,” Ginny pointed out.

“That was different!” Ron insisted, looking around at the questioning faces. “Not because of blokes instead of birds, mate, you know I don’t care about that. Blimey, George is gay, and Charlie is—“

“Asexual,” Charlie supplied helpfully from his place on the couch.

“Right. You just can’t—choose between us like a bloody auction,”

“Want him for yourself?” asked Ginny mischievously, and both Harry and Ron turned bright red and took a step apart.

“No!” Ron said, voice higher than usual.

“Not bloody likely,” muttered Harry, collapsing next to Charlie on the sofa.

“An auction would mean we’re fighting over him, anyway,” Bill pointed out, taking a seat on the other side of Charlie. Harry put his hands over his face and groaned.

“Right,” George said, clapping his hands together. So who’s in on this?”

Harry groaned louder.

“Ah, save that for the wedding night, Harry, old friend. Bill’s out on grounds of no one stands a chance against Fleur,” he said, tipping an invisible hat to the part-Veela, who grinned back at him sinisterly, “and Ronald is _straight_ , whatever that means.”

“I’m straight too,” Percy called out, then looked pensive. “I could get us some good tax breaks from the Ministry, though,” he told Harry, who had lowered his hands from his eyes in order to make sure that this was actually real life right now.

“Right, Percy offers… financial assistance. Solid plan, brother, solid plan.”

“I’m in,” Charlie offered from beside Harry, who twisted to look at him as if to say, _Et tu?_ Charlie shrugged, smiling hugely. “My relationships might be slightly different than yours, but they’re still relationships, and I am a _catch_ , Harry. Plus,” and here he held up his hands in a dramatic gesture, as if ending the argument here and now, “dragons.”

Everyone burst into laughter, even as Fleur and Harry exchanged glances of the Triwizard Champion variety.

“Oh, what the hell,” Ginny said, still gasping from laughter, “I’m in too. Dean can deal.”

“Maybe Seamus can join this polyamorous disaster-for-convenience,” Charlie suggested, and everyone laughed but Ginny, who looked rather thoughtful.

“Well, Harry?” George asked, fixing him with piercing green eyes and a contagious grin. “It’s your play.”

Harry, despite himself, grinned back, glancing around the room as if deep in thought. Charlie mouthed _Dragons_ at him, and he chuckled.

“Wait, what about you?” Percy asked, looking at George. “You can’t officiate and not participate.”

George hesitated, then flung himself into a wide stance, arms outstretched. “I would think the perks of choosing me would be obvious to everyone here,” he said in a rather pompous accent.

“Hopefully not to all of us, since most of us are related to you,” Ron grumbled.

George glared at him, then folded his arms. “Fine,” he said, slowly turning to face Harry, who was suddenly very nervous at the intensity with which George was studying him.

“As a husband in a marriage of convenience,” George began, flourishing his wand and conjuring a bouquet of white lilies, “I would shower you with flowers of convenience every day, and many boxes of chocolates of convenience from Honeydukes.” He handed Harry the bouquet and then pulled him to his feet and into the stance for a waltz. Harry could hear Ron laughing behind him, and he was trying to look anywhere but at George, whose face was far too close to his.

“I would make sure to do the dance of convenience every night,” George almost sang, beginning to spin them in circles, “and would prank thine enemies every morn.”

“Pranks of convenience!” Ron shouted from his chair through laughter so strong it didn’t sound like he could breathe.

“I would burn all of the fanmail that comes with perfume on it,” George continued, and now Harry was giggling and dizzy. “I would create a line of disguise products so you can walk down Diagon Alley without getting mobbed.”

Harry slowly stopped giggling. They were still spinning, but now he was looking at George, thrown off by how his tone of voice had changed.

“I would make sure Kingsley stopped trying to make you be an Auror, since you _clearly_ belong at Hogwarts, Mr. Dumbledore’s Army.”

Harry stared at George as he spoke, their spinning slowing down, and he felt a flush creep up his cheeks.

“And I would give you a perfectly normal life,” George finished, stopping the dance completely, but he wasn’t letting go, and neither was Harry, and they were both breathing hard.

“Okay,” Harry whispered, and George’s eyes widened infinitesimally. 

Slowly, agonizingly, Harry became aware of the other people in the room, and he flushed for a different reason and took three quick steps back from George, almost falling over an end table in his haste. George was still staring at him, and he was still staring at George, and then Harry turned and fled to the garden.

 

* * * * *

 

George blinked slowly, staring after the boy he had had an embarrassing crush on for almost six years, and then turned to look at his siblings and Fleur, who were all staring at him.

Charlie was grinning widely and knowingly, and so were Fleur and Ginny, the former speaking rapid French to Bill under her breath. It sounded triumphant, and George was going to kill them if they had a bet on this.

“Bloody hell,” Ron said.

“Ron!” almost everyone in the room scolded, and he glanced around at them before looking back at George and shrugging in acceptance. “Fine, but if anyone else that I'm related to falls in love with Harry we’re going to have bloody _words_.”

George glanced at Percy, who mostly looked confused, and then at Ginny, who was scowling at him now. He flinched back, ready for her to have realized she didn’t, couldn’t approve, but then she was striding toward him and pushing him toward the door.

“Go after him, you dumbarse! He’s gonna leave, or something stupid like that.”

He grinned at his little sister, ruffling her hair, and then turned and almost sprinted out the door.

it took him a few minutes to find Harry, sitting in the Ford Anglia inside the shed. He opened the passenger side door and slid in, shutting it and wincing at the loud sound that echoed in the very awkward silence.

“So,” George started, but he had never vocalized this before, so instead he said, “the last time I was in here was when we rescued you from those horrible Muggles. Sorry,” he added, kicking himself. Yes, impress the boy by talking about his abusive relatives.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said in a rush, and George thought he was responding to his apology, but then he continued. “I know it was a joke, and you were just…”

“It wasn’t,” George said, unable to watch Harry beat himself up. When those hazel eyes looked up at him, he pulled on his Gryffindor courage and met them for a moment before glancing away.

“No?” Harry asked, and Merlin, George could feel those eyes on him still. He loved the color hazel.

“I mean, the marriage part, and the—the convenience part,” he told the windshield. “But not the rest.” He held his breath, waiting for the response. He had thought, when Harry had said ‘okay’, and when they were dancing, that he had felt it too, but maybe…

“Oh,” Harry said, and George glanced at him quickly, trying to read the look on his face to figure out what that single word had meant.

Harry blushed when George met his eyes, and George loved that color too. “Umm. Me too? I think.”

They stared at each other again, sitting in the dim light let in through the shed doors, and George leaned in slowly, Harry meeting him halfway.

Their lips met once, twice, and when Harry’s mouth opened under his, George groaned and leaned closer, winding a hand into the pitch-black hair that always looked like he had just been snogged. Harry sighed into his mouth, and George grinned, releasing him and leaning back, head reeling and heart floating somewhere in the stratosphere.

“Okay,” he said, and began to lean toward him again.

“Okay,” Harry whispered back, pulling him in the rest of the way.

Merlin, Mrs. Weasley was going to be _unbearable_.


End file.
